No Need to Impress
by DefiningStars
Summary: Being invited to a Christmas Eve dinner with Marth's family meant Ike had to impress. Just when he was about to buy a gift that would shock even his father, Ike was stopped by a familiar voice. AU. One-Shot. Ike/Marth.


To celebrate the fact that its going to be Christmas Eve tonight, I might as well write a Christmas story. It's sad right? That I actually have the free time to be writing this haha!

But in advance...MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these cuties. Just the story

* * *

Christmas: The day where everyone and anyone receives presents. The day in which we celebrate it with the ones we love. They day in which many go broke. Or, for those who were already broke, like Ike, even more broke.

The man clad in a leather jacket that had been given to him recently as an early present from his lover, let out a loud sigh as he stood in front of a jewelry store. With his hands stuffed into his pockets, he pulled at the jacket in thought. He knew Marth didn't give him his present early because he wanted to, but because he _had_ to. Ike had always worn the same jacket over and over again, and throughout the years it became worn out and torn. Nonetheless that didn't stop him from asking his sister to just sew it back up so he could reuse it. Yup, he was that type of guy. The guy who was always on a budget and didn't care about luxury items. His friends were always astonished at the fact Ike never made moves to buy the newest cologne or the newest shoes or the newest game consoles right away. Honestly, Ike wasn't interested in those type of things. That, and because he was surrounded by a bunch of wealthy amigos; his boyfriend being one of them.

So that sums up the whole problem. What problem you ask? The problem in why Marth gave his present early. The problem that Ike had been invited to have Christmas Eve dinner with the Lowell family. Just. His. Luck.

Ike didn't regret accepting the invitation, hell, even his father and sister complied with it. Plus, he couldn't regret it. He was spending time with the one he loved. The daunting element of this whole circumstance was meeting the Lowell family. True, he had already met Marth's sister Elice and her husband, Merric, and the two were accepting to their relationship. They were a pair of two very nice people in Ike's opinion. Maybe a bit too nice that it was suspicious. But as for the rest of the boy's family? Ike would admit he was frightened.

What's even worse was that Ike only expected to meet 'father' and 'mother'. He would be lying if he said he _never _really met them though. He greeted them every time he saw them when Ike came over to Marth's house, and they did so in return, but the boy never had an actual conversation with the two. As unnerving as meeting parents were, unfortunately he got a text saying the whole family along with relatives would be arriving. So it wasn't just Marth, Merric, Elice, Cornelius and Liza he would be dining with. There was also Caeda, Moystne, Jiol, Sheema, Jagen, Cain and whoever else the boy was telling him about.

Ike let out a sigh as he still continued to stare at the jewelry store's window. Marth always talked about a book he wanted; a rare book to be more precise, and Ike, being the loving and caring boyfriend that he was, made his wish so. Ike acknowledged that Marth would be angry if he bought him another gift. One present was suffice. It always was. That's one of the reasons Ike loved Marth. The boy never asked for luxuries, never asked to be paid in return; all the wanted was Ike's affection. Because of that, Ike was determined to make a good impression of himself tonight or else he'd be screwed. It was for his sake and for Marth's. That's why he was standing in front of a jewelry store. That's why he was contemplating on buying the boy another present. That's why he wished he had a better paying job; well, doesn't everyone?

So why was it that just when he was to enter the store, a certain voice had to stop him.

"Ike, is that you? It is you! What a coincidence!" Stopping in his tracks, the blue haired man turned around to be greeted by his lover. "Marth..." He said rather slowly, his face giving a 'shit-I've-been-caught-gotta-run' expression. The shorter boy walked over to him smiling.

"What's wrong Ike? You look like you just saw a ghost," giggled Marth when he saw the look on the other man's face. "Are you that surprised to see me out shopping? Or is it that you didn't want me to see _you_ out shopping."

Ah shit he was good. "I uh..." Ike stammered to find an answer. He would usually be good at lying, but not to Marth. Marth was the last person he could ever lie to. Damn the boy's sex appeal. Wait, did sex appeal even matter?! Ike shook his head. "No, its just that...well...maybe. I don't know. I have my reasons. I think."

Marth brought a hand to his lips and laughed. He found it so cute the way Ike was acting. He didn't want to gloat, but Marth knew Ike's weakness was him. The other even said so before. "Reasons? Then mind telling me why you're standing in front of a jewelry store?"

"Obviously to buy jewelry." Oh, there he was. There was the sarcastic Ike he knew.

"For?" Marth rose a brow, a smirk on his lips now appearing.

"A certain someone. Someone not special at all."

"What a lucky person then! Being 'not special' yet receiving high class jewelry."

Ike let out a short nervous chuckle, but that was it. This caused Marth to frown. He felt he knew what was going on. To him, Ike was easy to read. Much like an open book. To others, the man was rather complicated. But that was because Marth knew him and loved him. And because he loved him, Marth knew the pressure he accidentally brought upon Ike. The boy was from a middle class family unlike him who was pampered growing up. Of course Ike would want to match Marth's rank to impress his mother and father. But Marth didn't want that. He wanted to show his parents who Ike really was. He wanted them to know even though he didn't have an abundance of money, he was able to make Marth happy. That was his reason behind inviting him in the first place.

"I thought you were done with all your Christmas shopping," Marth brought back up the topic.

"Apparently you aren't." Retorted Ike back; his face now relaxed. Marth huffed as he crossed his arms. "I finished not too long ago, but don't try to run away from the question Ike." Marth didn't want to sound selfish, he really didn't, but he had to ask what was going on in the other's mind. "Are you- no, were you going to buy me another present?" Furrowing his brows, Marth looked up at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. This was obviously the last thing Ike wanted as he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. The man stayed silent.

"Ike...?"

"...Yeah, it was going to be for you." Marth let out a sigh. So his assumptions were correct. "I wanted to leave a good impression about myself with your family." The taller man let his hand fall from his head and down to his side. He continued to look elsewhere only until he felt warm fingers hold on to his cold ones.

The look on his lover's face was happy yet sad.

"You'll already leave a good impression by being yourself. You don't need to shower me with gifts Ike. You know I'm not that type of person."

"Your relatives though...Wouldn't they find it weird you're dating someone like me?" Ike laced their fingers together; slightly pulling the shorter bluenette closer to him.

"Someone who's loving and strong and handsome? No, they wouldn't find it weird at all. To tell you the truth, they all know about you. I couldn't help but want to show off how fortunate I am to have a boyfriend like you." Ike felt rather flustered. Sometimes he was astounded how compliments could easily flow out of Marth's mouth. Compliments that would make anyone flush. He was suppose to be the one making the boy blush, not the other way around.

"The hell Marth. You're like a girl; always gossiping. But...thanks."

Marth smiled, "I was only being honest and so should you tonight. So no more present buying. I don't want you having to starve yourself again."

Ike couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Gazing at Marth, he smiled. His free hand removed itself from his jacket's pocket and lifted up the other's chin. Marth, knowing what his boyfriend was up to, closed his eyes and waited for those lips to be planted against his. When the kiss was over, Ike quickly pecked Marth's nose. "Damn the gods for making me love you too much." A giggle came from Marth as he scrunched his nose when it was kissed. "Well, I wouldn't want it any other way."

As the two began to walk off when Ike suddenly halted to a stop. "So you're sure you don't want me to get you that present?" Marth rolled his eyes, "Ike, really, its _okay_. It doesn't matter what you get me. My family just wants to meet you. Not your present." Ike nodded then continued walking. "Alright, alright you win. I guess that wedding ring will have to wait until next time."

"Wait, what? Wedding ring? What wedding ring?" Marth gave a puzzled expression to the taller bluenette who was only grinning devilishly. "Ike, _what_ wedding ring?"

A devious chuckle escaped the other's lips as he let go of Marth's hand and began to jog away.

"You're the one who said you didn't want it Marth!"

"Ike! Wait Ike come back! I never said I didn't want a wedding ring! Ike!"

* * *

Ike you troll.

I hope this wasn't too bad haha! Although, I thought I was blessed by the holy spirit with this idea. It's a Christmas miracle I actually got it done! Whoop!

Well thats that! Merry (almost) Christmas!


End file.
